Between the Boundries of my Heart*
by vampire-princess
Summary: ok here it goes my first fic and this chapter one they are all called the same except with deiffrent captor namesLi and Meiling go hone for the summer and Tomoyo goes to the Usa only to have Sakura lives the summer with eli it's short i know but, i'll wor
1. *between the boundries of my Heart*

* Between the Boundries of my Heart *  
  
I do not own anything this is based on the dubbed with help the non dubbed version on my insane twist of what I think is fair witch is owned by any one but me...............  
  
Author /note let see it's three year sense the card capturing of the Sakura cards now only one person left for the summer is Eli wait didn't Eli leave at the end... what happened before everyone left what going to happen next.....  
  
"talking"  
  
(my stupid toughs)  
  
*them thinking*  
  
ALL CAPS-- emotion or just a loud noise  
  
*-* flash back  
  
*--* end flash back  
  
CAPTOR ONE: THE SUMMER OF A LIFE TIME  
  
  
  
BEEP....BEEP......BEEP......BEEP A certain Emerald eyed girl hit the snooze button slowly getting out of bed. she dragged her self to her dresser putting on some holy jeans and a T-shirt that said bite me in gratify. Looking for her shoes she bumped her head only to remember they day they all left for summer vacation with out her.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Oh, I'll be back in a matter of mounts the days will flash between your eyes before you know it I'll be back." Tomoyo kissed her friend good by running to catch her flight to America next was Li and Meiling  
  
"Don't worry your have fun with Eli believe me he's a good guy anything goes wrong he'll save your but....."' He hugged his friend ~ I told you I loved you and you aren't my boyfriend ~ she though Meiling snickered and left behind Li walking to there plane to Hong Kong. Sakura sat there by her self till both planes left. She left crying as she slowly walked home to her mansin. ~ Not even a GOOD good-bye only we will be back yeah, ELI good yea, but, he could be DANGEROUS also and I don't want him here I WANT LI ~ her thoughst wined in her head as she neared home...  
  
*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*-*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*  
  
She walked down only met the person she least wanted to see Eli Moon sitting right at her dinning room table with Tori talking nicely to him like he was her own relative.  
  
"Oh, Sakura I just wanted to know if you wanted to catch a movie with me I heard you liked the movie opening up in the movie theater so I wanted see if you wanted to watch it with me...." Eli tried his best to act normal but, nothing worked Sakura gave him a weird look and took a bite of her cookie nodding yes.  
  
"Sure I have nothing better to do not that your boring or anything......... what's the movie Eli." She looked at the floor he noticed as she blushed. ~ Blushing oh, do I have feelings for Eli or am I just bored I turned a certain color.~ Sakura thought (hahaha you might never know hahaha)  
  
"well, we better go I'm paying it's Agent Vampire." (I LOVE VAMPIRES) They got to the movie theater and had a great time she even got a little closer. Well, the summer past and Tomoyo came back and so did Li and Meiling (who cares I hate Meiling except when she was a baby she was so cute). Sakura was having so much fun with Eli she didn't notice she even got so close to Eli they kissed but, they remained friends......... When school started Sakura was early to meet Eli forgetting any one else was ever coming back. She wore a knee high light purple halter top dress with purple shoes to match. Eli came up with Li and Meiling kissing Sakura on the forehead of course Li didn't see and didn't believe Meiling when she told him. He love sakura deeply and she wouldn't deceive him he was planing to tell her how he feels at the first day back dance witch was the day after school started...  
  
Sakura gasped as she saw Meiling and Li she flung her arms around him like she hasn't seen him 5 years....  
  
"LI, I FORGOT YOU WERE COMING BACK TO OUR LITTLE TOWN OP......ps, I forgot, my bad (hehehe)." Sorry but, I desired you extravagantly to the extent of my cherry Blossom heart." She stroked his messy now stormy blond hair (mixed brown with blond and oh you men will win my heart)  
  
"It's ok me and family had alot a fun this summer I kinda forgot I ever lived here." He moved his shoulder hugging Sakura again they talked about what they did Sakura just went on and Meiling had things they did but, Li just sat and listened. Tomoyo came up and surprised them all with a scare.  
  
"So you guys wouldn't believe the fun I had on my trip poor Sakura all by her self with Eli of course so how was your fun so I can get my bragging rights in." Tomoyo usually never bragged but, going to America was so fun she had to.  
  
"Well, me Eli saw agent Vampire I was so romantic I can't wait to see it with you guys then we went dancing and dinner stuff made you believe we were going out I had so much fun I forgot ever one existed. But, then at night my heart ached with the comfort of Eli but, enough with my bragging how about your summer. Oh, we did stuff ever day and had blast doing I also hired a maid just for me I tough I was good idea after being bored of getting stuff on my own."  
  
"But, I said to do that and you wouldn't hear of it...... why would you do it now??" Tomoyo sat down on the ground beside Li he hugged slightly (umm, can you do that????)  
  
"Oh, I do give full credit to you. I just had to think first took me a whole 4 months but, I decide you were right tanks." She hugged her friend they all walked inside to there new class room Meiling and Eli got separated at first then they came back making others part.. The group separated coming back to a group at the end of the school day they all walked to the park for video time. Something little Tomoyo thought up ever time before summer and then when school starts up they all talk about summer and see the way they changed or talk about what they wanna do or how much fun they had that year.. They sat there Tomoyo now talked on end after Sakura and Eli then mostly Meiling then a little Li. After the end of the day Eli stayed at Sakura's house Li walked in his room to see the sight of allotment horror he drop his glass of water .....................  
  
  
  
A/N Cliff Hanger (hahahahah) I hate them but, couldn't help it.. so guess what he saw just email me with a guess at little_princess_vampire@hotmail.com captor two soon to come........ sort I know but, please R and R read and review please and I'll come up with the next chapter..... I don't care if it's bomb or it's not if bust or total must then tell me  
  
must----- must read loved it  
  
bust-- bust seen better..  
  
give horrifying results or just plane awesome review 


	2. The Dream *Between the Boundries of my H...

*Between the Boundaries of my heart *  
  
By: Little Princess Vampire  
  
Sakura falls to sleep one night and has a magnificent dream as she recalls you were there and you were there and much, much more.. Li watched her dream appear right before his very eyes right above her head. every detail of this unnatural thing He thinks a little cleaning up his mess. ~Could she be getting more power then any one realized  
  
Young 14 year old sakura Avalon moved to Tomoeda Japan from Tokyo Japan two days before. She had light brown routes with blond hair, navy blue eyes, and was 5/6. She usually wore all black except for school. They have a uniform white knee high socks, black mary janes, black knee length skirt, and white blouse. She lived three blocks away from school and loved to roller blade. She lives with her brother Tori(17 last year till collage) and Father Adien Avalon(works as a collage professor in Tomoeda University).  
  
The Day she moved in her father met the people next door the syoran family. The syoran family consist of Li (14), Mother Lien, and cousin meiling(17). As Adien was getting dinner ready, Tori was reading the magazine at the dinning room table, and Sakura was watching Punk and me. She thought it was dumb show but, there is nothing else to watch. The doorbell rang and of course sakura had to get it. She walked over wearing black hip huggers that just fit and black shirt with holes a cross her chest with baby pins keeping it together. She had some old tennis shoes. Her hair pulled up in two pink tails that went into braids. She open the door and let the syoran family in.  
  
"Make your self convertible dinner will ready in a matter of minutes." She gave a week smile and took there coats hanging them behind the door. Sitting beside Li on the couch she turned on the tv and flipped the channels to see what was on turning it off in boredom.  
  
"You have to excuse my doughtier Sakura she is little anti social. Sense her mother died.  
  
"Yea, Thats why I'm anti social stay up dated with my life dad mabey you'll figure something out." Sakura said sarcastically  
  
"Sakura.."  
  
"daddy.."  
  
"Dad, is dinner ready because, I can't watch this show."  
  
"If you can't watch this show look at you. your the monstrosity of creation it might inserts you." She walked into the kitchen and came out with a cookie in one hand a knife in the other.  
  
"Sakura what's with the knife." Tori asked concerned for peoples life  
  
"It's ok Tori no one will die today I want cut the something like food."  
  
"Carrots, are in the bottom self of the Refrigerator." She returned to the kitchen. "So lived her long."  
  
"Yea, we lived 4 years and we take trips back to Hong Kong." Meiling said for her mother  
  
" How are the winters in Hong Kong are the harsh or beautiful." Sakura said before her father could speak.  
  
"Well, Sakura there beautiful but can be harsh too and same with here." Lien said  
  
"Now, about dinner it's done so you guys can go to the dinning room sit any where you like except at one of the ends because Thats my seat." Sakura walked into the kitchen followed by her father.  
  
"Sense when do you like Hong Kong." Adien asked with half a smile getting a platter of food  
  
"Sense when do you like saying mushy mushy." She walked out sitting caddie corner to Tori and Li and in front of lien.  
  
"Well, do.. you guys say grace. Because we never do but if you do we can try it." Adien stumbled over his words  
  
"No don't worry we never ever wanted to say it so we don't." Lien Sighed Then started talking about stuff like where Adien works. Li and Sakura were the only one not talking. Except when a meiling ask questions that only Sakura could answer.  
  
When dinner was over lien and Adien were looked like they loved each other. Tori was talking on the porch swing with meiling Sakura was laying on the couch with Li at the end of it. Moving her foot she tapped Li on the leg looking over he realized oh kawaii her eyes looked.  
  
"Li, will it ever end or dose your mother always flirt for ever on end." She looked tired and wanted every one to leave  
  
"I guess she a energizer bunny keeps going and going." They both laugh that stopping both parents in there tracks.  
  
"She hasn't laugh like that in mounts." Adien whispered  
  
"Yea, same with Li mabey a friendship will prevail." They finally left and Sakura ran to her rooms looking out her window she saw A figure below. She opened the window but it disappeared into the darkness. She looked up and Li was at his window reading a book at his desk. He looked up and they locked eyes. They saw Something out of the corner of there eyes . A guy with wings and silver hair relay long silver hair and a what is like a lion like creature with wings. she screamed with happiness.  
  
"Oh my god there home they found me."  
  
Jumping from her window she landed in Yue arms They hugged each other tightly. When  
  
Li came out his front door rushed over to them.  
  
"Kero, Yue I thought you guys died or something." Li rubbed his hand through his short messy black hair.  
  
"We were with Sakura Avalon She is something special in this world.  
  
"Yea, I guess I am I you two better change to your fake forms or my dad going to take a shotgun to your brains and kill you and I can't let my dad do that even if it means killing me first." She climbed up to her room and her dad was sitting on your bed.  
  
"Who found you who came for you."  
  
"Daddy, no one, I was excoriating a book I climbed out window because I dropped my book but I couldn't fine it." She Walked to her closet and put on some white pajamas and hugged her daddy good night.  
  
"Next, time tone it down a little on your reading."  
  
"Ok dad if you say so." Sakura knew he didn't believe her but he was leaving it alone for today so, just in case he was going to search for the book in the morning she dropped the book out the window. "my bad, now he has to believe me." Kero came up in his human form witch was stuffed bear like creature.  
  
"Can I please stay with you I'm so small and I love desert." Kero said sitting on the window ledge  
  
"I know Kero and yes stay in this trunk make it you own little home." She said opening a empty trunk. She got in bed and feel fast asleep to what seamed like hours of a endless dream.  
  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, waking up the annoying sound she hit the alarm off and climbed out of bed she walked down stairs after getting dressed in her school uniform to what was the contents of syoran family and Avalon family mixed.  
  
"Good morning, dad and other people not belonging to my family." Sakura said half asleep in annoyed tone ~ will we always wake up like this? ~  
  
"Found your book it was in plain sight." Dad said pointing to the book in Tori hands. Tori grinned as he read it  
  
"It's day dad everything is in plain sight." She walked into the kitchen and came out with a bowl of pudding and a muffin. "I Will be up stairs getting my stuff ready."  
  
"With pudding and muffin sense when is pudding morning food."  
  
"sense I liked Hong Kong I liked Hong Kong sense I you liked saying mushy mushy."  
  
"Thanks the blanks are filled in." He went back to talking to lien and Sakura ran to Kero. She opened the trunk to see a beautiful little house. She set the bowl down that was filled to the rim with pudding and gathered her stuff while eating her blueberry muffin. She walked down stairs after putting make up on and doing a French braid with her hair at the vanity. She put on her army jacket and her roller blades.  
  
"Li it's time to go to school why don't you walk with Sakura."  
  
"Yea, Li why don't you I mean every one dose these days." They cracked up laughing and headed out the door. She skated with Li to the school Not saying much of anything.  
  
"Li..." Sakura said skating back words then turning around  
  
"Yea Sakura.."  
  
"Um, will any one like me at this school. I mean I'm annoying, sarcastic, and I admit I'm a bitch."  
  
"I don't know it depends on the person you get to know I mean I like you as friend....I didn't at first but I do now."  
  
"Do you know Julian and Yue have locked memories meaning they are one person."  
  
"No, Thats a new one we are here I'll introduce you to my friends."  
  
"That will be nice.."  
  
"This Tomoyo, Eriol, and Sachi you guys This is are newest member of Our little town Sakura Avalon from Tokyo."  
  
"You make it sound like she a new member of a club." Tomoyo brushed her long light blue hair out of her face.  
  
"Umm, are you always this boring do add fun to it." Sakura giggled nervously and stepped back.  
  
"Yea, well in place this is usually boring but we spice it up." Sachi said  
  
"guess what she know Yue and Kero." Li blurted out  
  
"How can I ask did you meet them?" Eriol asked in astonishment  
  
"Well, Yue true form his my brother best friend and I know Yue sense was little he's like a big brother to me And Kero came with the package. I knew clow read personally I was little can't remember anything about him but I he was nice I guess." Sakura said biting her lip  
  
"And the clow cards what about them." Li asked looking at her from behind  
  
"Oh, I was capturing them one by one when girl stole them from me. I guess I was to weak I will find her and defeat her and become the master I will I'll do for honor of Clow Reed." Sakura was worried if any one was related to Clow Reed that she would have to beet them to get to the cards.  
  
"Do you have powers, like Clow Reed or any one else."  
  
"Good thing is I took the power of all cards I captured witch would be all but the wood card. They have power still but I have power." Finally the bell rang, she lied about her power she had enormous bunch of power. she didn't feel like talking sense the recreation of Clow Reed was in her presents.  
  
"Now we have new student in tomoeda High school her name is Sakura Avalon from Tokyo Japan." Sakura walked in and smiled shyly she was glad at least Li was in her class he smiled at her. Everyone looked in wonderment as she looked around.  
  
"She a angel from heaven she so magnificent look at her." A Reddish haired boy said to Li  
  
"She Kawaii I wouldn't saw heaven you should met her first."  
  
"Um, you can sit next to Li syaron LI raise your hand." The teacher said  
  
"No, need to I know who he is." Sakura wondered back to her new seat beside Li and smiled gently at him and Li blushed a little. Leaning back the boy said "Your so lucky man please introduce me."  
  
"Mabey, I will mabey I won't." Li sat back and face the teacher not really paying attention he daydream about Sakura not knowing why but he did it anyway he didn't really focus on what was going on anywhere but his mind. A tap came his shoulder looking up it was Mr. Amberson the teacher  
  
"Day dreaming, please pay more attention on class Li." He walked back up to the front and Li saw Sakura giggle and he blushed. The bell rang and everyone ran out of the class room. To next period class every one ran there separate ways. School ended quicker then Sakura thought running her locker she grabbed her things Started walking down the hall.  
  
"Sakura my angel come help me." A strange voice whispered looking behind her and around no one but Li and Eriol. She started walking again down hall again  
  
"My heavenly angel help me I need help please come help me." The voice pleaded  
  
"I can't be Yue is waiting for me but, I can't leave him who ever he is. Mabey it's Yue playing a trick." She Ran full speed as she called dash's name out running in the other direction of the front entrance. Stopping she turned the corner.  
  
"No, help Li, Eriol help me someone." Sakura screamed Li and Eriol ran for the gym doors to see every in a trance except a boy and Sakura. "Let go of me please I don't know you."  
  
"My heavenly angel it's me your with your heavenly angel." The boy half whispered in her ear but, Li could hear  
  
"Hunter no leave her alone why are you doing this." Li cried Hunter was an exchange student from La California and always new he would meet Sakura again. Sakura tore her ring off ring throwing the best she could kicking Hunter and grabbing the wand before it hit the floor. A long staff was infront of here with long wings like Yue but smaller with blood red circle holding a slivery light blue heart in the middle of the circle.  
  
" My heart my soul this is all combined my broken vision that will return turn in time.. turn him back to his true form So the vision of mine will be reborn." She twirled the staff over head throwing it up making land in the floor the heart in the middle swirling around a blood red circle came over making him disappear reappearing as a reddish girl.  
  
"No, why did you do that I can't have you in this form." The girl scream  
  
" Sadie I want it that way, now hand over the cards that rightfully belong to me... or under the name of Clow Reed I will make you turn into puff of smoke that now will disappear in all the minds that knew you."  
  
"Never kill me but, I wont give them up no I wont." Sadie growled she moved toward the wall. "You loved me you told me that, I loved you and trusted you why did you deceive me you left me for Yue you left me to die you told me nothing will come between us but, your little boy did after that day all I heard was Yue, Yue, Yue what about me you forgot about me, didn't you, yes, you did, you forgot me, like you forgot who you really are." One hand movement there friends came out trance. But were locked behind a fake wall.* that her signature move it will happen to everyone but Li, Eriol, and Sakura *  
  
"I'm sorry but I have better things do then here you babble about my past life. I'm Sakura Avalon With the power of my heart I banish thee with the erase card to the world that takes you to loneliness and darkness never to see me and my friends again." The heart swirled and she was gone leavening the cards behind. Sakura ran grabbed them finding the wood card was in the pile. Putting them away she notice that her friends were trapped. She held up her staff." I Summon thee behind Saudi's power to become unlocked and normal again in there own life." She ran for the door of the gym leaving them behind. Sakura turned and smiled at them and ran out the door she ran all the way home to see to unhappy parents. Her dad and Li's mother sitting on the porch swing.  
  
"Your two hours late what in earth creation could make you that late Sakura." Her dad yelled  
  
"Dad it was not my fault Sadie was trying to take me home with her I had to vanish her." Sakura tried to explain but dad wouldn't have it  
  
"I said no magic, none, you go an deceive me."  
  
"What, I didn't deceive anyone I'm a girl I used magic only to keep my self safe dad. I'm not crazed manic like you dad I use magic wisely unlike you. your nothing but a 4 year old little beast of burden."  
  
"No don't speak to him like that way young lady you will give him respect." Lien said like this was happy day  
  
"Make me, oh you can't because your not my mother and I wont listen to you. Dad you think just because you are sad I can't be happy well, guess what I'm not happy because, you made me lose Yue,  
  
you made me deceive Sadie,  
  
you made me hate this world,  
  
you made me want to kill you,  
  
you made my life so fudge'n miserable."  
  
Sakura saw Tori and Julian behind her and ran to her room. Slamming the door shut she sat near her bed throwing her hard cover novel out the front window breaking the glass.  
  
"I'm coming back to you I love I'm coming for you." Saide said like she was on the phone  
  
"No, I don't care, go away, I don't want you near me." She threw Kero's trunk out the window. She looked at her full length mirror. Her eye's were very dark double navy blue in them they were blood shot from crying. She climbed out her window and jumped to Li's window. Opening it when as he came in. Sitting on his desk he walked up to her.  
  
"What's with the commotion Sakura why are you crying." Li stroke her face wiping away a tear. She walked over to his bed and laid her back.  
  
"My dad, your mom, they're mad I was late. I told my dad off yelling at your mom saying she needs to quite acting as my mother and I wont listen to her. I told my dad why I was so anti social and I came here." He laid on his side beside her on the bed. The looked into each others eyes before her laid on his back. Sakura put her head-on his chest and he played some music.  
  
"I swear I'll give you so much more  
  
I swear I'll never let you down  
  
Cause I swear it's you that I adore  
  
And I can't help myself babe  
  
Cause I think about you constantly  
  
and my heart gets no rest over you  
  
You can call me selfish  
  
But all I want is your love  
  
You can call me hopeless (hopeless)  
  
Cause I'm hopelessly in love  
  
You can call me unperfect  
  
But who's perfect?  
  
Tell me what do I gotta do  
  
To prove that I'm the only one for you  
  
What's wrong with being selfish?  
  
I'll be taking up your time  
  
Until the day I make you realize  
  
That for your there could be no one else  
  
I just gotta have you for myself  
  
Baby I would take good care of you  
  
No matter what it is you're going through  
  
I'll be there for you when you're in need  
  
Baby believe in me  
  
If love was a crime  
  
Then punish me  
  
I would die for you  
  
Cause I don't want to live without you  
  
Oh what can I do?  
  
You can call me selfish  
  
But all I want is your love  
  
You can call me hopeless (hopeless)  
  
Cause I'm hopelessly in love  
  
You can call me unperfect  
  
But who's perfect?  
  
Tell me what do I gotta do  
  
To prove that I'm the only one for you  
  
Why do you keep us apart  
  
Why won't you give up your heart  
  
You know that we're meant to be together  
  
Why do you push me away  
  
All that I want is to give you love  
  
Forever and ever and ever and ever  
  
You can call me selfish  
  
But all I want is your love  
  
You can call me hopeless (hopeless)  
  
Because I'm hopelessly in love  
  
You can call me unperfect  
  
But who's perfect?  
  
Tell me what do I gotta do  
  
To prove that I'm the only one for you  
  
Selfishly I'm in love with you  
  
Cause I've searched my soul  
  
and know that it's you  
  
Selfishly I'm in love with you  
  
Cause I've searched my soul  
  
and know that it's you  
  
Selfishly I'm in love with you  
  
Cause I've searched my soul  
  
and know that it's you..  
  
To prove that I'm the only one for you  
  
So what's wrong with being selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish...  
  
So what's wrong with being selfish...." Li sung softly to Sakura and the both fell a sleep. Just to be waken up by Lien and Mailing.  
  
"What, what time is it what do you want." Sakura said still partly a sleep  
  
"Your father is worried sick about you and here you are sleeping with my son." Lien yelled and Sakura and Li sat up instantly  
  
"Mom, after what her father has put her throughout, I would run away too.  
  
Don't go yelling at her when you know what feels like to be let down by a parent.  
  
Don't go yelling at her when you aren't her parent.  
  
Don't go putting it in her face you are getting married with Adien." Mailing said she took Sakura by the arm leading her to a bathroom.  
  
"We will get you all pretty for celebration dinner and we can become partners on operation separate parents deal." Mailing sat her on the stool in front of a vanity.  
  
"Deal, So are we going fancy or none fancy." Sakura looked at all stuff on the Vanity smelling perfume and looking at the blushes.  
  
"Fancy, I'll put some dresses on my bed you can pick witch one you like use, ok these are ones I out grown. I'll do your make up if you like. Why don't you go down and grab the brush on the table is green with blue ribbons."  
  
"Ok, one thing did you out grow the brush too." Sakura headed down the stairs and saw Li Trying to convince his mother to give up on Adien. But, nothing would work, she grabbed the brush and Looking at her face in the mirrors she saw most of her face was pretty again. except her eyes were still a darker blue then usual. Walking up the stairs she walked into Mailing room and found three dresses with three pairs of shoes to go.  
  
"Take your pick I think you will like the dark blue one it goes with your eyes." Mailing smiled pointing to a ankle length dress that was halter top kind of dress.  
  
"Yea, I like it too Umm, I'll take a shower then put it on." Sakura said taking the dress in one hand and the shoes in the other. She took a shower and put on the dress after that she blow dried her hair.  
  
Knock, knock  
  
"Who's at the door." Sakura said brushing out the rest of her hair  
  
"It's mae(mailing) can I come in."  
  
"Yes, I'm dressed and ready for make up and hair." Sakura unlocked the door and opened it to see Mae in a knee high dress with short sleeves.  
  
"Wow, you look nice don't ya know." She Put Sakura hair up in curls and in a nice pony tail. She brushed on some make up. "Now every one is waiting for us I'll walk down and you wait a few seconds and make a fabulous grand entrance." Sakura nodded and they walked to stairs after Mae walked down she heard her fathers voice.  
  
"Where's Sakura isn't she ready yet." Adien said in ruff tone  
  
"She will arrive any minuet please she is a very sad girl it takes time to want go out with you two." Mailing tried a guilt trip but it didn't work ~I will try during dinner. If I can get sakura not go crazy because of her parents.~ She thought Sakura walked down the stairs holding one side of her dress up willing she grabbed Li's arm.  
  
"Sweet, mother you look magnificent." Tori said trying to make her happy  
  
"yea, well it doesn't matter because I don't care." Sakura walked to the car and everyone piled in she sat against Li and Julian witch is kinda he's like part of the family now. Mailing sat in front with Tori and Lien and father sat in the way front. When they got there everyone sitting down eating. Here head exploded ~I wont I promised them but I can't there not happy there just pretending. I'll do a mind search mabey dig up information on her no Li would notice.. What will I do help me Thats it I can't smile any longer it's time to play the best card I know.~ The smile suddenly faded and The parents like in concern.  
  
"That is it bitch, I'm tired of you playing my father likes he is rag doll. You need to confess what your true feelings are you using him aren't you. I hate the way play around him you are going to love him so you can use your plan so you can take head of the Li clan aren't you." She didn't get but Li feed her the information that would break them up. "Then boom bye daddy and kids you don't want any one but, your self to happy. you could careless about me and my family let alone your own family. Day after day planning when the day would come how can you live like this I can't stand you I hate you marry my father I will tell the Li clan my self that you are doing this." She felt the water eyes swell up and the poured down her face. People watched as the girl cried. Li grabbed her and held her close as she watched her father.  
  
"Is this true darling, are you using me." The dad ask is soon to be wife.  
  
"No, this isn't true she is just trying to break us up." She lied she kissed him on the lips and started eating again.  
  
"Thats it I'm not taking it any more I'm no longer in this stupid family I going to crazy I'm going to do what should have done long time ago!" She ran for the restaurant and headed for the car. She grabbed the keys laying on the dash bored jumped in the car followed by every but, mom and dad. Tori took the wheel and she scooted back with Li. She held is hand and bolt of pain shot threw her body. They drove home to find everything in shambles.  
  
"Were is my angel I want her now." Saide cried out as soon she saw her she ran for her.  
  
"Saide, what are you doing back her you are vanished." Sakura mumbled  
  
"your heart let me free now I'm here with you for ever come with me we will be free." Saide move her hand in the air opening a portal of red silver swirls. Following Saide in a trance.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Li screamed throwing Sakura out of the trance. Li raced for his Beloved Sakura grabbing her arm.  
  
"Li she's mine let go you'll never have her." Sadie pulled harder almost pulling her in to the portal  
  
"Oh, Li you will find me she to strong Li let go I'll come back to you." On the note she kissed as long as she could slipping a ring into his pocket. Before being pulled in the portal. She landed at mansion three Hugh house stud beside it. Making all other places look tiny. Two years pass and she gave up all hope wishing to see her little wolf again she cries her self to sleep. She met the Li clan elders once and she told them of Lien's plan and she was band form ever becoming and elder. Breaking up with Adien and never to be seen again. Li family was summoned before elders To decide Li's fate of Li clan. Standing on the balcony of the Elders mansion facing the gates. Her eyes so dark the look black almost. her hair in a long French braid almost to her knees she grew to 5/9 and was 17 now. She was almost to the point were she was stronger then clow reed him self. She sat there waiting for the guest not knowing that it was Li and the family of four sister, two cousin, and mom. She wore Mailing fighting costume except it went to her ankles and had slits to her knees and didn't have a symbol on it.  
  
"I have lost hope but if I can reach this to you I'll sing for you Li." Not knowing he was on the other side of the iron gate. He listen to his Little Vampire *I like the nick name so I made it her nick name*  
  
"boy, when we started baby we were friends  
  
But that's not how this fairy tale is gonna end  
  
See I was thinking then it clicked one day  
  
That no one else has ever made me feel this way  
  
The next time I saw you boy I knew I had to try  
  
To tell you everything that I was feeling deep inside  
  
And listen good cause what I say is from my heart  
  
So if you're ready  
  
You see I toss and turn when I'm alone  
  
And I just cant wait till you get home  
  
Waiting for your call cause tonight we're gonna do it all  
  
Girl it's just the two of us  
  
Cause I'm thinking about you day and night  
  
And I just can't get you off my mind  
  
When you get a minute baby I was thinking we could hook up  
  
It's just the two of us, the two of us  
  
Cause in a room full of people you're the only one around  
  
And nothing in this world could ever bring us down  
  
Baby I'll be there telling you I care  
  
This I swear." She sang like angel, Sakura decided to continue with a different song  
  
"So many times I thought I held it in my hands,  
  
But just like grains of sand  
  
Love slipped through my fingers.  
  
And so many nights,  
  
I asked the Lord above  
  
Please make me lucky enough  
  
To find a love that lingers  
  
Something keeps telling me  
  
That you could be my answered prayer  
  
You must be heaven sent I swear  
  
Cause something happens when you look at me I forget to speak.  
  
Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak.  
  
Could it be true this is what God has meant for me cause baby  
  
I can't believe that something like you could happen to me  
  
Something like you."  
  
"What are you doing out here or guest have arrived and you must meet them." Saide took her by the hand leading her to the Li clan practice room.  
  
"As you well know the Syaron family and this is your chance to beet him so you can become the Li clan leader." Sadie Whispered before they walked into the room. She ran into the room  
  
"little wolf your my fighting partner you deceive me Sadie I wont fight him let him take It I wont hurt my little wolf." She ran at Sadie knocking her to the ground. "I hate you your a bitch and you made me Deceive my Friends you must die." With one swift move ring flew up turning her staff grabbing she used her mind turn it into the sword. She stabbed at Sadie missing by tiny bit trying over again missing my inches sword was flung backwards. making her fall hitting her head on the floor blood gush out of her. Sadie grabbed Sakura sword.  
  
"No little Vampire No." He tried to run for her but he couldn't move from his spot.  
  
"Bad girl Sakura you will not deceive your clow reed now fight him!" Setting her in a trance Sakura healed her self only to fall out of trance by the look of Li.  
  
"I'm sorry little wolf I have to or I'll.... I'll die because I deceived Clow  
  
reed." Sakura looked at the floor grabbing her Sword transporting them to a bigger room. She Went toward him with her Sword missing him. They went at it for what seamed years. They tried but both were to good to beet each other.  
  
"Stop, you are doing this on purpose you two daddy make them fight or do something." Sadie complained to one of the elders. Before he did anything Sakura threw her sword one last time hitting Sadie in her heart. Killing her instantly falling to the ground Sakura past out. Two hours later she awoke up in her bed room of Saide's house her Wand ring was on her necklace chain and she realized she forgot today events except that she was suppose to meet Li and She didn't remember anything else.  
  
Walking out to her Balcony in the front of the house. She sang like the angel that she was in Li heart.  
  
"Baby boy, when we started baby we were friends  
  
But that's not how this fairy tale is gonna end  
  
See I was thinking then it clicked one day  
  
That no one else has ever made me feel this way  
  
The next time I saw you boy I knew I had to try  
  
To tell you everything that I was feeling deep inside  
  
And listen good cause what I say is from my heart  
  
So if you're ready  
  
I was taken away from you know  
  
I've been sitting here  
  
Can't get you off my mind  
  
I've tried my best to be a girl and be strong  
  
I've drove myself insane  
  
Wishing I could touch your face  
  
But the truth remains..  
  
You're not...  
  
Boy, you're not..  
  
oh, you're not..  
  
with me..  
  
I don't wanna make excuses, baby  
  
Won't change the fact that you're not here  
  
But if there's something that you could do  
  
Won't you please come find me  
  
Time is passing so slowly now  
  
Guess that's my life without you.  
  
So I'll just hang around  
  
and find some things to do  
  
To take my mind off missing you  
  
and I know in my heart  
  
Oh' what'll I do  
  
If I can't be with you.  
  
Tell me where will I turn to  
  
Baby where will I be  
  
We are apart  
  
Am I still in your heart?  
  
Baby why don't you see?  
  
That I need you here with me." Sakura cried her eyes turn all black she jump on the railing and started to jumped.  
  
"Sakura, no angel don't kill your self." Sadie cried entering her room  
  
"I though I killed you why wont you just leave me alone." Sakura jumped landing on both feet running threw the gate she headed for the airport. Li, was waiting for his flight to come in. He held the ring she gave him before. His family stayed behind and was now mad at him except mailing.  
  
"Li, your still here..." turning around he saw sakura standing there all wet. She stood there as ran for her hugging her tightly. "Let me get changed I'll be back I'm going with you."  
  
"I'll wait for you.." she Disappeared into the bathrooms returning in a Chinese dress with a Chinese hair style. Sakura bored the plain holding Li hand She knew I would never be over. She missed her family to much she didn't care. She looked out the window as the plain took off. Walking inside her house She felt safe again no one was home but she decide to go to school to see her friends. It was lunch time almost and she would return to class after lunch. Sakura sat in the big oak tree waiting for everyone to come out. Tomoyo came rushing out to great Li and Eriol and Sachi. No one noticed her, she was hidden away Li decide I was better to scare them.  
  
"Did you see her or find or what happen are you a head Li clan ." Tomoyo rambled on  
  
"Well, I did see her but I was fighting her for head Li clan position. I lost to her because, She killed Sadie witch came back to life but she was suppose to kill the person she hated most testing her strength making her win." Li said looking in the sky Sakura moved up a branch.  
  
"Yea, but I'm not gone forever I will be back." Sakura jumped out of the tree scaring everyone but, Li she greeted her friends with hug. "So, how is Yue, Kero and Tori?"  
  
"Why don't you see for yourself Little one." Sakura looked up and ran jumping on Tori. "Missed you monster  
  
"Yea, well feelings are the same here." Sakura swirled in the air.  
  
"Umm, Vampira your floating off the ground." Julian said with laughs  
  
"Opps, my bad I'm so glad to be back." She sighed a heavy sigh. She looked at Li eyes smiled a light smile but nothing much  
  
"Your eyes there silvery light blue." Li Gasped at the wonderful site.  
  
"Yea, I'm home, I'm happy, and I hope they stay this was." As the kids returned to class every one greeted her back because, the missed her so much. When school was over she walked home with Li only to meet two eyes that didn't wanna be seen. "Saide no, what are you doing here, can't you leave me alone."  
  
"No, not till your mine now come with me or I'll force." She grabbed Sakura open and sakura let go of Li threw up her ring. Grabbed wand twirling it above her to make everyone fall a sleep. Throwing it up it changed into a sword at the handle was hearth sword driving into it and had blood all around it.  
  
"I call upon the power of my heart for those forces that are near or far to make this girl fall in love with another heart. I transport you to America the land of the free." She stabbed sadie's heart making her vanish. She put her ring back on her necklace. Everyone walking around her she walked on with Li the got to the pond.  
  
"Sakura can I ask you a important question?" Li asked hesitantly  
  
"Yes, Li ask away I don't mind." Sakura kissed him on his head sitting on the bench in front of him. Bending down on one knee he took out a silver gold ring as they swirled around a band heart diamonds all over with Li and sakura on the inside of it.  
  
" Sakura Avalon Will you do me the honor of marring me?" Li asked looking soulfully into her eyes as the changed from dark blue to light blue with silver in them.  
  
"Oh Li, I will, Yes, I will merry you." Sakura said over excited he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her a long passionate kiss.  
  
"Finally, you two are marring each other god yes." A voice spoke from behind a tree  
  
"The tree speaks were not the only magical thing in this world." Sakura joked Tomoyo, Eriol, and Sachi came behind the tree.  
  
"I got it on tape too this so cool." Tomoyo slapped hands with sakura and Sakura eyes went a brighter blue * is that possible * then even started going a brilliant red like her staff.  
  
"Your eyes are changing colors how do you do that Sakura." Eriol asked in amazement he couldn't help but, stare till Tomoyo hit his stomach playfully.  
  
"I can also change the color of my eyes like green to pink. I hope you three find the perfect person for you I really do." She kissed Li and Sat back down on the bench soaking in worm sun light she started to sing like an angel again  
  
"Boy in your eyes, I feel your fire burn  
  
Oh your secrets I will learn  
  
Even if it takes forever  
  
With you by my side  
  
I can do anything  
  
I don't care what tomorrow brings  
  
As long as we're together.  
  
My heart is telling me  
  
That you could be my meant to be  
  
I know it more each time we touch…  
  
Cause something happens when you look at me I forget to speak.  
  
Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak.  
  
Could it be true this is what God has meant for me cause baby  
  
I can't believe that something like you could happen to me  
  
Something magical,  
  
something spiritual,  
  
Something stronger than the two of us alone.  
  
Something physical,  
  
Something undeniable.  
  
Nothing like anything that I've ever known...  
  
Cause something happens when you look at me I forget to speak.  
  
Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak.  
  
Could it be true this is what God has meant for me cause baby  
  
I can't believe that something like you, something like you  
  
That something like you could happen to me.  
  
Something happen  
  
Can't believe that you happened to me." She took deep breath of fresh air and started singing again here eyes were glowing brighter then usual going back to her Light blue eyes and silver with tint of yellow. "Cause something happens when you look at me I forget to speak.  
  
Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak.  
  
Could it be true this is what God has meant for me cause baby  
  
I can't believe that something like you could happen to me  
  
Something like you  
  
Boy in your eyes, I feel your fire burn  
  
Oh your secrets I will learn  
  
Even if it takes forever  
  
With you by my side  
  
I can do anything  
  
I don't care what tomorrow brings  
  
As long as we're together.  
  
My heart is telling me  
  
That you could be my meant to be  
  
I know it more each time we touch…  
  
Cause something happens when you look at me I forget to speak.  
  
Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak.  
  
Could it be true this is what God has meant for me cause baby  
  
I can't believe that something like you could happen to me  
  
Something magical,  
  
something spiritual,  
  
Something stronger than the two of us alone.  
  
Something physical,  
  
Something undeniable.  
  
Nothing like anything that I've ever known...  
  
Cause something happens when you look at me I forget to speak.  
  
Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak.  
  
Could it be true this is what God has meant for me cause baby  
  
I can't believe that something like you, something like you  
  
That something like you could happen to me.  
  
Something happen  
  
Can't believe that you happened to me." She sighed with relief and smiled "better get going I want my dad to know I'm here I just can't see I have to do something. So on this note I say good bye for now I'll see you four at the park tomorrow right?" Tomoyo was video tapping her with a smile Sakura smiling and unusual smile. Li too had wired smile on a special smile.  
  
"Well, I can see you guys around 1:00." Eriol said as he waved good bye  
  
"Umm, 1:00 sounds good to me I'll see you tomorrow." Tomoyo said hugging her friends good-bye.  
  
"Would I say no to you I couldn't." Li kissed her leaving with Sachi  
  
"I can't I'm moving tomorrow I'll have one last day to say good bye but off to America I go." Sachi hugged her friend and disappeared into the woods in front of her. Sakura Walked home her eyes went back to dark Color blue. When she saw a surprise party that every one had thrown for her. They went to the brightest color blue any one as ever seen with tips of yellow and silver hidden in them. Her smile was little the she didn't feel like parting after what she had gone threw.  
  
"Well, we know you been threw alot but we couldn't resist." Adien said after kissing his daughter's cheek  
  
"don't yell at me if fall asleep I'm tired but, I can party a little." Sakura hugged her father and grabbed a cookie. She looked up to see presents being brought in form the kitchen. Li was very quite during the party and Sakura was too. ~I should tell them shouldn't I yes, there my family and friends her eyes meet with Li's he shrugged he shoulders like he read her mind. Standing up she grabbed his hand pulling him to the middle of the room.  
  
"If I don't say this Tomoyo will sense it's my good news listen up..." Stopping dead because of the staring faces. She didn't know how to say it but she tried to drag it on. "As you all know I'm 17 and almost ready for collage and my own life with That person. So I say that I'm getting Married to Li Before Collage starts hopefully." Every one cheered at the news lien put on a fake smile everyone congratulated them and moved on  
  
" Time for the presents the welcome home presents as it is we couldn't resist this." Tori explained handing the presents over to his sister.  
  
"I feel like it's my birthday but that would never happen for a while." Sakura opened a large box taking out the gown she realized it was wedding gown. It was floor length was not those big ones it had Cherry blossoms around the waist and long white cloves and white shoes. * Li was taken away so he could see his tuxes and didn't see the dress * "Who made this it's so beautiful I love it." Tomoyo quickly stepped in front of her. Then went threw gift after gift till they got to the elders box who didn't make it to the party. It had two rings in it, a card, and two outfits simply she threw the ring up only to reveal a new wand. It was two hearts one Light silvery blue and one deep silvery green. in the middle of Greenish bluish silvery yellow colored circle with bright white wings. Li Threw his to get a sword it had two hearts near the handle with sword in the middle with no circle and bright white wings the heart were same color. The outfits were only part way different Sakura's was knee length dress that mailing wore with the symbols love peace and harmony on it. And Li was the same except the tree symbols on it. "Oh, there telling more cards to capture, or they just think this is in style." She gave oh I don't think so look and read the note in the card holding up a heart card. "A heart card, Vampira? This gotta be bad joke I can't stand it." Sakura stud there looking at the card hoping for a honest answer from anyone but, no one knew about the cards. "It's the heart card I made them with the feelings in me heart I created these cards they are people that belong to me also know as who I deeply care for each is representation of how I feel about them example Vampira a nick name for me also it shows in my eyes when I'm mad, sad, and scared. Defeat these and the final judgment will happen again making someone else mistress or master of clow cards and I mistress of the Heart cards along with Li the heart card will only be defeated by couples so beware of a new couple in town." Sakura looked a Yue's face it was sad that he wouldn't by her watcher any more. ~You will always be my gradient angel Yue~ tears formed at her eyes started pouring down her face as started in his eyes. Finally she ran up to her room sad and confused. Li followed her and sat beside her on the bed stroking her hair gently.  
  
"I'm sorry little vampire I wished he didn't have to help someone else hopefully not for long time so we can see for a while I'm sorry he will never lose touch with I don't he could do that." Li tired to make her feel better. But, she was to sad her eyes were already black and she wasn't going to just give into Li.  
  
"No, he wont (sniff) the elders wont let him(sniff)he will have to move(sniff) leaving me all lone with out (sniff)my guardian angel. I'm trying to sound like (sniff) you wont be there two I know you will and I'm glad for that but, I can't live with out him I love him as my brother I will like having dead brother." She tried to hold back here tears but, didn't stop he just with her. She cried her self to sleep and Li fell a sleep on floor beside her. When morning came Li was already awake he was in his room watching tv. She opened her window that her dad fixed and breathed the warm air. She went to her closet picking out a white capped shirt with Bite me on it and some shorts. Walking down the stairs heard many voices in the dinning room.  
  
"Good morning everyone, what's for breakfast." She tried to stay in a happy mood but her eyes said it all. "Dam eyes I hate you." ~Crap did I say that out loud I better take stroll in my roller blade get some fresh air.~ she thought  
  
"Well, dad went go get some food. But we having toast want some." Tori tried to convince her but toast doesn't work  
  
"No, I'll take stroll on my roller blades grab something to eat I have to think a bit." She strapped on her trusty roller blades head out side after grabbing money for some food. She rolled long the side walk to down town not knowing where she was really heading to. ~What will I do it can destroy my life with out Yue and Kero well I need him too~ she stopped at a small shop and rolled in the cashier was smiling at every customer and was really smiling at Sakura. Smiling back her eyes lit up a little to a very dark navy blue just before black. She grabbed some chips and pop and headed to the check out line.  
  
"Will that be all for you young lady." The boy said as he pack what she had  
  
"yea, I guess so." She grabbed the money from her pocket.  
  
"3:80..." The boy took the money from her hand giving her change. "Have a nice day now."  
  
"I wish I could have nice day." She smiled has she headed out the door roller balding to the park. After a year she didn't recognize it was called Cherry blossom park.  
  
"When did this happen gosh I need to be updated." She looked at the park everything looked like a normal playground no more penguins. Cherry blossom trees in the back she walked to the sign the read:  
  
To my dearest Sakura we never really meat till day you were taken away from me. Now your always be in memory as my cherry blossom vampire  
  
Love your Wolf  
  
"oh, Wolf you did this for me I love him deeply. I will never forget this for the rest of undying days." Smiling her eyes switch to a lighter blue. ~Today just as to get better it just has to.~ she thought  
  
One 'o clock finally rolled around every appeared from different direction.  
  
"Oh, no something wrong she not late she early." Tomoyo said as walked up between Eriol and Li  
  
"Oh, I'll be fine just want to take it easy Thats all." Sakura reread the sign again making her eyes go even brighter.  
  
"Li, my young decent what's wrong you look sad." Eriol looked How happy Sakura was getting then how sad she got when she saw Li. Walking over she kissed him On the forehead  
  
"Li what's wrong you should tell us we are your friends." Sakura and Li eyes met and her pleaded with his. She didn't want them keep stuff from each other  
  
"I'm suppose to tell you are summoned to the elders. Your dad has your ticket you leave in two days I don't want you to go Sakura I just don't." she hugged him for a while then walked back to the swings and sat down.  
  
"Li I know your afraid that I will be trapped by the baka Sadie but she wont be capturing me any time soon she wont, I wont let her, I'll always come back to you, you belong to me I belong to you. I'm your cherry blossom Vampire and your my Fearless wolf now you have let me go or we will never do anything right and end up never being out of each other sights. Trust in me that I will come back to you tell me you trust in me. Promise you wait for me and you can let go. I will return to you within meaning full time." Sakura tried ever inch of the bored to get him to let go.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura but I can't promise you I do trust in you though but I don't know what will make promise you I can let you go to the elders." Li was looking at his feet and swinging gently with the steady breeze. Sakura took off engagement ring and placed in his hand  
  
"I'm sorry Li but this all I can say to you good bye Li." She slowly got up hoping he would say wait don't but not a word came from his mouth she skated fast to her house rounding the corner she threw off her skates ran to her bed room. Book bag rang it was one of the presents she got a black cell phone. Picking it up she held it till it rang again  
  
"Hello.." her voice was week and sad and tears were falling from her face  
  
"yes, is this My little Sakura crying on the phone." Aden said  
  
"yes daddy, it is what do you want?" Sakura asked trying not to sound mean  
  
"Well, I wanna know if you and Li would come to dinner with me and Lien we have a surprise."  
  
"Daddy I can't go with him, I broke up with him couldn't promise me that he would let go for a while as I go see the elders it's the only thing I could do daddy why wont he promise me." She started balling now more tears then ever came down her face faster then she had ever cried. She cried some much she got sick to her stomach. Eriol and Tomoyo got together and gave a last time till a while dance. On the day she left she was hoping Li would be there but no one was there but her family. * that includes little Julian * She got one plane and didn't look back when she got there she was rushed to the elders meeting room.  
  
"Well Sakura nice to see you again we have some important business to talk about with you." One elder said  
  
"Umm, yes what do you want to talk about." She tried to show that she had no emotion but it was hard.  
  
"One thing is that the master of clow cards is being competed by these to young kids. Nori Kinomoto and Li Shing you will be there garden angel as you call Yue and will go to there school and you will do the final judgment.  
  
"What about the heart cards did the just vanish?" Sakura asked wishing hard they did  
  
"it will be very hard to capture them with out Li there sense you broke up now wont it. This meeting was suppose to help you let go of Yue so he could do his job." The elders started to leave  
  
"wait, I want to capture the heart Cards If I can be with Li just give me a few days I'm sure... what the heck am I saying he hates me I might as well be helping them I mean I know the cards well.. No, I can't do I can't help any one why dose this happen to me.. Can please have time to clear my head I need to think about what I'm getting into sense I can't tell you on the spot please,..." Sakura begged with them  
  
"Find you may we will give you 9 days you may go back but better have a answer when we summon you here." Sakura bowed and rushed off instead of taking a plan home. She created a portal of mist closing it behind here to return to her home. Where everyone she knew were staring at her when she entered. "Did I come at a bad time I can go back they wont mind." Sakura walked to couch  
  
"We just are surpassed by the entrance." Tori explained sipping his coffee  
  
"Well, I tried doing something Clow Reed couldn't and I did." Li sat beside her looking at the floor. "Li I'm sorry what I did I just thought I was the only thing to do." Sakura kissed him lightly on the cheek the went back to the tv. "OH, guess what sense I'm me and all alone I'm now the gradient of the clow instead of Yue. But, Thats if I say yes witch I have nine days to decide. Then I go back tell my answer if it's yes I'm going to another school Witch would be my last year of school.  
  
"What is Yue suppose to do if not a clow card gradient?" Julian asked for Yue  
  
"Well, he will become heart garden I think I don't you would have to ask someone else. Now if you will excuse me I have to practice my magic in the back yard." Sakura walked out took wand and practice a thunder storm threaten to make her stop but, she ignored it. But Sakura sense some thing different going on. ~ A heart card but, what card ~ she looked around and saw a tiny shadow. "No." she screamed as came for here running into the house. "The elders said only couples could take on the heart card I'm not a couple I'm a me." She looked a Li but, he didn't do anything "I don't care if it kills me what ever I created with kill us all if I don't stop it." She ran out the door again and faced the shadow. "I call upon the power of my heart accent forces near and far I can not see my eyes deceive me give make my vision so I can destroy thee." A red sparkle came from the shadow as it changed into Tomoyo with her camera. "Vampira be mean to her hurt her feelings go." The vampire like person rapped around her making the card cry.  
  
"My heart is true to thee I see you fallen from everything take part back in my heart return you power to my light ." Li said he took the sword placing in the air creating a card. It fell to his hands Smiling he looked at Sakura she smiled her eyes going even more blue. "I think this belongs to us I'm sorry I do promise you Sakura Forever and ever." Li kissed his cherry blossom placing the ring back on her finger. Nine days later she said good bye to Yue and Kero only to meet Samurai and Tama there new guardian bests they where a Two White Siberian tigers. The year passed ever one was happy the cards were all caught but, then the final judge meant. Tori met a new friend named Keen a exchange student from the Australia. *Umm, well cards new student tell me something about that* The night was pitch black the moon shown brightly Sakura and Li waited as the first couple picked who would fight. They fought weakly losing easily to Keen when it was Li and Sakura turn they looked at each other.  
  
"Li let me go I have feeling that I now who I'm fighting. I Know her inside out." She kissed hoping her wouldn't refuge  
  
"Umm, be careful I want you in one peace." Li kissed her and sakura dove for the ground disappearing be for she hit it landing in front of keen and Tomoyo. She brought out her wand with out saying anything or with out do anything. Showing she was strong Tomoyo step toward. ~ Just as I thought Tomoyo remember don't hurt protect ~ Sakura thought she moved her hand raising the wand a 90 degree angle to the beam to her right. Throwing up the wand she called the master card witch was Eriol the boy she secretly liked. The wand landed in the ground making a blue and green rap around her as the master worked making her fall for him. Sakura did this with no words she didn't want to speak and wouldn't have to with her strength. But, the master didn't work rapping around her lifted her into the air covering with a dark purple mist making her go in time making her forget about the heart cards. She didn't quite forget everything Li made her remember she screamed as the master card went back to the a original form. Landing on the ground she tried again. Calling the friend vampire card. The vampire made go in darkness alone a sad. Making her fall to the ground in defeat.  
  
"You are quite good little vampire you will make a good addition as the heart mistress and Li will make a good master." Keen helped Tomoyo up sakura disappearing to Li and they hugged and kissed  
  
"We won nothing can defeat us or love will make us strong." Li whispered in her ear but, Eriol heard and was sad he had secret feelings for Sakura because she was a very good clow Mistress and was very good and powerful like Himself. Sakura feel a sleep that night in Li's arm as they walked home. She awoke up the morning was a bit different from any other day. She smiled as thought of Li she watched him play video games with Samurai. Smiling she remembered how Kero used to eat pudding twenty four seven.  
  
"Hello, Tama wants some pudding." Sakura said petting her beloved pet. It was as big has a normal house cat till it went to true form.  
  
"Your asking me if I want yummy pudding what do you think." Tama raced down Sakura trying to catch up with her. She sat down beside her food bowl waiting for food to fill it.  
  
"Here you go Tama your pudding for this morning." Adien said pouring the pudding the bowl. Like a good cat she at like one slowly not fast like the tiger. Later on she went to collage and got a degree in singing and acting. Making it on a show called Thats our vampire Made after her. Li and she got married living happily ever after. As the cards got created they defeated them together. Life moved on they had twin girls named Brooklyn and Maddison soon to become the next card captors.  
  
Beep, beep, beep sakura awoke here crazy dream that you, you, and YOU were there.  
  
"Every one knows I'm with Eriol why would I be with syoran?" sakura questioned her dream 


End file.
